Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 22
' Plot Continuing the Survival Battle tournament. Gingka, Madoka and Kyoya finds Kenta, Benkei and Hikaru unconscious. Benkei and Kenta tells Kyoya and Gingka what happened, after that, Gingka and co. discovers thatFlame Libra was still spinning, while Storm Aquario, Flame Sagittario and Dark Bull were stopped. Later, Yu appeareces and tells Gingka, Kyoya and Madoka that they'll have to fight him, as a final battle on the tournament. Blader DJ tells to everyone that the battle is going to be shown on international TV. Before the battle starts, Yu talks with Kyoya and he gets mad. The battle starts with Rock Leone attacking Flame Libra. Libra looks really bad, but he recovereds. Madoka finds out that he has a secret on his Performance Tip, Eternal Sharp (ES). After that, Pegasus starts attacking Libra but fails. Then, Kyoya uses his Special Move, Lion Gale Force Wall. Not enough for Flame Libra, he traspasses his Special Move. Kyoya gets mad and he activates the Special Move "King Lion Tearing Blast". Libra counter-attacks with his "Sonic Wave" Special Move. Rock Leone's Performance Tip gets trapped in Sonic Wave's sand, decreasing Rock Leone's stamina due to that his Tip has cracked. If Kyoya dosen't stop Rock Leone's Special Move, his tip could be destroyed. Everyone tells him to stop the special move, but Kyoya won't listen to them. Kenta and Benkei has no other choice than throw their beys to stop Rock Leone, but since that's against the rules, Madoka decides to throw a Beyblade to stop Rock Leone. She throws the blade and sucessfully, stops Rock Leone's special move. After that, Rock Leone's Tip and Track are almost destroyed. Kyoya walks into the stadium to pick up Rock Leone and forfeit the match. He gets eliminated, leaving Gingka and Yu battling. Kyoya gets really mad with Madoka after leaving. Flame Libra activates "Sonic Destruction" Special Move, leaving Storm Pegasus trapped in the sand. Storm Pegasus gets out of the sand and stops Libra's Special Move. Libra performs another Special Move, "Last Inferno Judgement". Storm Pegasus gets trapped in Last Inferno Judgement. Gingka thinks on a plan to defeat Yu. He performs "Pegasus Starblast Attack" and attacks Flame Libra. The battle ends in a explosion, and Storm Pegasus loses. Yu wins the battle and thanks Gingka for battling him. Yu wins the tournament and chooses a wish, which is a tournament called "Battle Bladers". Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Hyoma *Yu Tendo *Doji *Ryuga Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Rock Leone 145WB *Flame Libra T125ES (Featured Bey) *Mad Gasher 145F (Debut, used by Madoka) Gallery episode22.01.jpg episode22.02.jpg episode22.03.jpg episode22.04.jpg episode22.25.jpg episode22.06.jpg episode22.07.jpg episode22.08.jpg episode22.09.jpg episode22.10.jpg episode22.11.jpg episode22.12.jpg episode22.13.jpg episode22.14.jpg episode22.15.jpg episode22.16.jpg episode22.17.jpg episode22.18.jpg episode22.19.jpg episode22.20.jpg episode22.21.jpg episode22.22.jpg episode22.23.jpg episode22.24.jpg episode22.5.jpg episode22.26.jpg episode22.27.jpg episode22.28.jpg episode22.29.jpg episode22.30.jpg episode22.31.jpg episode22.32.jpg episode22.33.jpg episode22.34.jpg episode22.35.jpg episode22.36.jpg episode22.37.jpg episode22.38.jpg episode22.39.jpg episode22.40.jpg episode22.41.jpg episode22.42.jpg episode22.43.jpg episode22.44.jpg episode22.45.jpg episode22.46.jpg episode22.47.jpg episode22.48.jpg episode22.49.jpg episode22.50.jpg episode22.51.jpg episode22.52.jpg episode22.53.jpg episode22.54.jpg episode22.55.jpg episode22.56.jpg episode22.57.jpg episode22.58.jpg episode22.59.jpg episode22.60.jpg episode22.61.jpg episode22.62.jpg episode22.63.jpg episode22.64.jpg episode22.65.jpg episode22.66.jpg episode22.67.jpg episode22.68.jpg episode22.69.jpg episode22.70.jpg episode22.71.jpg episode22.72.jpg episode22.73.jpg episode22.74.jpg episode22.75.jpg episode22.76.jpg episode22.77.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Saga Category:Anime